Terrible Things
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: Tsuna's in the hospital, and Hibari tells their children not to fall in love, because life can do terrible things. 1827, implied 8059! Rated T for sadness


So, I listened to a sad song, and I'm about to cry, so I have to write this.

If you don't like sad, but sweet things, please go back, because I'm not a cruel person enough to make you sit through this and cry with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's contents, the only ones I own are Kyoto and Tetsuya.

~~~~~Terrible Things~~~~

The dark haired man sat at the wooden table, it's dark brown surface covered with even darker swirls, and some carvings, he smiled to himself, reaching a hand out and following a certain carving.

In the wood, was carved a four people, A tall man, a shorter man with spiky hair, and then two young kids, the youngest was a girl. The pictures were all smiling, and on his own face, appeared a bitter smile, his silver eyes filled with sadness.

"Daddy?" a young girl with long brown pigtails appeared at his side, pulling on his sleeve. Her large gray eyes scanning the man's face, "Something wrong?" she asked sweetly, holding the little brown teddy-bear, and fiddling with the end of her light pink dress.

He smiled at the younger being, he opened his arms and engulfed her in a warm hug, feeling the emptiness in his heart fill just a little, "No, it's fine Tsuya, it's fine." he pulled the five year old onto his lap and started to running his fingers over the carving again, focusing his fingers on the smaller man.

"Are you worried about Mommy?" the girl asked, drawing his attention again.

"Yes.", he said sadly, he went to playing with the little girl's pig-tails, looking at the little orange hairties. He heard shuffling outside and smiled looking at the door, seeing a foot just outside of it. "Kyoto, you can come out now, I won't bite."

The teenage boy outside froze, then started muttering curses as he turned to stare at his father and little sister. "Hello," he said, staring at his feet and shuffling them nervously, " Dad..."

"Why are you just staring at your feet?"

"I'm afraid to look at you." the boy stated bluntly, he'd never been a good liar in the first place, why pretend to be?

Kyoya tensed, looking at his son, he had a light blue t-shirt on over a black hoodie, his messy black hair covered his tired, narrow brown eyes. His jeans were baggy and torn, his shoes scuffed and worn.

Then the boy's eyes flicked up if only for a second then back down to his shoes, "I'm afraid." he stated.

"What is there to be afraid of?"Kyoya almost laughed, normally his son took after him, to see the normally defiant boy looking like a child who broke something, again, it made him want to smile, but the emptiness still lingered, and he couldn't bring himself to.

The boy straightened, looking at him with the same eyes as usual, his eyes dark with sadness, and tired with worry, he reminded him so much of himself, except his raven hair was more like his mother's...

His mother, the man was the reason Hibari Kyoya, the scariest and most dangerous man in Namimori, was terrified. If Hibari had known it would end up like this, with this broken feeling burned into his heart, he would never have even gotten involved with the little herbivore.

But who was he kidding, he would never give up the herbivore, even if he knew this would happen, for a little bit of sadness, the happiness was worth much more, he felt like this everyday before the herbivore, he was a selfish man, so he would never give up the younger man, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was his, and his alone.

"I'm not scared of anything, or anyone, but you." stated the boy as he stared at his father, clad in his favorite suit, with defiant eyes, "That goes for every moment of my life, even now."

Hibari was in no mood for games, "Get to the point."

"I-" the boy stopped himself, he looked at his five year old sister, smiling and putting his hand out, calling her over, the girl jumped off of her father's lap, and ran to her brother's side, hiding behind him and sticking her head out just enough to peer at her father, the boy placed his hand on the girl's head and continued, "-We, always see you as a person to be looked up to, you're our father, an amazing and dangerous man, who's never afraid of anything, you don't mope about, you never focus on the darkness of our lives, you only ever focus on what need to be done to make it better."

Hibari's glare intensified, he didn't like where this was going, but motioned for his son to go on none-the less.

"But now here you are, hopeless, angry, sad, and worst of all," the boys expression turned into a mix of disgust and confusion, like he couldn't comprehend the words he was about to spout, ", afraid."

After getting those words out of his mouth, he seemed to have gathered some courage, "I'm afraid, dad, to see the man I've always looked up to, afraid and curling himself into his own world of sadness and self-pity."

Kyoya sighed, looking at a picture the four of them had taken not as much as two months ago, this had come up not even a week later, and that smiling picture shattered, in his mind atleast. He looked back, smiling, sad still, but he was trying.

"Kyoto, Tetsuya, sit down, please, I want to tell you two a story." a story of terrible, yet amazing things.

The two did as their father said, sitting obediently down at his feet, the five year old sitting in the fifteen year old's lap.

"I want you to know, I'm only telling you this, because life," he smiled and waved his hands in the air, as if referring to the current their current situation, ", can do terrible things."

The children nodded, as if telling him to go on.

"When I was Kyoto's age, I would give anything to actually have someone beside me," he stated sadly, remembering the emptiness, and declaring it not as bad as he felt now, " I was always alone, but then I met your mother, the most beautiful being I'd ever met, of course, at first I didn't think so, all I felt was the tingly feeling in my chest, and decided that Sawada Tsunayoshi was somehow a poison to me."

He smiled at his own ignorance, "So I went through for days, just ignoring the feeling, the bubbling in my chest whenever he would see me." he thought felt the faint remembrance of the feeling in his chest, the spinning ride that was first love. "I stayed like this, for god knows how long."

"Watching him from a-far, one day I stood on the roof watching him with his friends, becoming annoyed with the black and gray haired herbivores for some unknown reason, then the blonde herbivore appeared behind me _'So, Kyoya's got his first crush, huh?'_ I turned and glared, he smiled and walked toward the side of the roof, I looked down to see that the herbivore and gang had left, the man looked looked reminiscent, staring at the ground, _'Who ever it is, he or she must be a special type of person, to make Kyoya have such a peaceful smile, such and amazing feat.'_"

The man looked slightly annoyed but continued to repeat the memory, " He explained to me what the feeling in my chest was, he told me it wasn't anything bad, and just that I was in love. I found my world evolving around the boy after that, to the herbivores I said it was simply that I was there because trouble seemed to revolve around the brown haired boy, they seemed to buy it, well atleast the gray haired one, and the herbivore in question did. But the dark haired one seemed to think otherwise." he gestured with his eyes to the picture of the four of them in the Namichuu uniform, smiling, even Hibari himself couldn't help his smile in that picture.

"One day, when the other two were in class, the dark-haired boy walked up to me, with a serious expression he asked, _'Hibari-senpai, do you love Tsuna?'_ I glared and barked back, _'And if I do?' _ the boy just smiled, _'If you do, don't hurt him, he is one of the best, kindest, most loving people on this planet, don't hurt him.'_ and then the gray haired boy came out with Tsuna, and the one who had previously been talking with me, walked off, throwing an arm around the gray haired herbivore and laughing." he looked thoughtful for a second, looking at the picture of Takeshi and Hayato after their wedding,

"I'm guessing after that he talked with Tsunayoshi, for almost a week later the boys came up to me, he asked, _'Hibari-san, can I ask you about something?'_ I simply nodded and he went on, looking at me nervously, _'I can't help but notice you staring at me, I hope I shouldn't seem so full of myself when I say this, but are you in love with me?'_ I spoke truthfully and said yes, so he smiled and said _'Me too, I love Hibari-san too.'_" he stopped and looked at his son and daughter, totally engulfed in the story.

The boy noticed this and straightened, meeting his father's eyes, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you telling us this?"

"Because life can do terrible things." he said sadly, before continuing with the story, "Others, they'd have too much to drink, but you're mother and I would look at the stars as we shared everything." he looked absently out the window at the darkened sky and falling rain, "Too young to notice and too young to care, love was our story, others couldn't compare, we grew up happy, and then you were born." he pointedly looked at Kyoto, " An experiment of the baby's, you were part two of the best things that ever happened to me."

The boy felt his face burn and looked down, he choked back the tears, his dad never talked like this, though he knew he loved him, his dad never said these kinds of things, his heart swelled as he focused on anything but the matter at hand.

"A few days after we found out, I proposed, I didn't feel forced, actually even before we'd found out, I'd bought a ring, I just didn't know when to ask, then the perfect moment came into sight, and I used my chance to capture the light in my life." he looked to his little girl, " I said_ 'Herbivore can I tell you something?'_ he gave me a bewildered look and I continued, _'I made you a box of paper and string, open it carefully'_ I handed him the box and he untied the little not, careful not to tear the paper, I said _'Look inside of it and you'll find a ring, and herbivore I wanted to ask will you marry me?'_ for various reasons that I see no obligation to tell you, even as my own children, the box was made of paper and string, he slid on the ring and hugged me tightly."

He explained. Inside he thought of his reason behind it, _'The paper was my heart, the string was the binds, and just as carefully had he opened the box, he'd snuck into my heart.'_ Even in his own mind, the line sounded cheesy, it was out of character, so he chose not to say it aloud.

"If you don't want to tell us why, why are you telling us?" the little girl asked the question then got confused at her own sentence.

"Because life, can do terrible things." he repeated it for a third time, but added a little more."You'll both learn one day, but I hope and I pray, that God shows you differently."

"After that, my third blessing was born, nearly ten years later, scratch a few months." he smiled as his daughter beamed and fiddled with the teddy-bear, both of his children were too cute.

"Five years later still, he got a phone call, he dropped what he was doing and ran to pick it up, I went to see what the call was about. As I entered the room I noticed he was crying, I asked what was wrong, he sighed and said, while looking at me with the saddest smile I'd ever seen, he said _'That was the doctor, it seems I'm sick, and I only have a few weeks,-"_ before he could continue a knock on the door was heard.

The three of them stood, walking to answer it, the younger two on his tail, he opened the door to see Hayato and Takeshi staring at him, the children behind him standing at his sides, both had tear stained faces, and seemed to have been crying, and although he wasn't crying, the sadness in his eyes was evident, and with even the baseball idiot looking serious, it only added to the gloom.

"Is it almost time for the surgery?"

"Yes."

These were the only things that needed to be said before the family piled into Hibari's car, and the other two went back to Takeshi's, as they drove off, the boy, who sat in the passenger seat stared straight ahead.

The drive was slow, and quiet, gloom hovered over the car. When they finally reached the hospital, everyone was relieved, but at the same time very scared.

They stopped the car and walked into the building, the same as anyone would.

Arriving at the room the two kids went with Yamamoto and Gokudera to sit in the waiting room, Hibari opened the door and walked toward the hospital bed, were Tsuna was smiling sadly at him. Hibari stayed by the door, though.

"So you're going through with the surgery?" he asked.

"It's my only chance of living-." Tsuna tried to reply, only to be cut off, by an angry Kyoya.

"Or it can kill you faster!" the man shouted. Tears filled his eyes, and Tsuna's too. The man walked over to his husband of sixteen years, falling to his knees at his bedside, he layed his head beside the man's knees, and faced him.

"Kyoya, I already know the risks, the way I see it, it's the only chance I have, " he said calmly, trying to not upset the man, ", because even if I don't do it, I'll only have a week or so left to live, atleast this way, I'll have a chance of staying alive to see my kids' biggest moments..." the boss looked at his hands, fiddling with them.

Kyoya noticed this and placed his hands on top of his, looking sadly at them, he knew his husband's mind was made up, he couldn't stop him. But he prayed that whatever god was out there, would take mercy on him and his children.

"Don't be sad now, because I truly believe, that you and the kids are the best things that ever happened to me." Tsuna smiled happily, truly happy this time, "And if I do this, there is a chance that, I'll never have to separate from any of you."

He would've fallen to the ground and cried, if it weren't for the fact that he was already doing so.

Their moment was soon interupted though, as the doctor entered.

Kyoya stood and met him in the doorway, and while Tsuna wasn't looking held a tonfa to the man's neck and threatened "If you let him die, I'll bite you to death."

He then proceeded to walk to the waiting room, the other adult's had left, seeing as the mafia never had a day off.

The hospital they were currently at was under Vongola's control, so they had a waiting room all to themselves, and the only ones in the waiting room were his two children, his daughter curled up in his sons arms and crying, the boy looked up to see his father, "So, how is he?"

"He's heartset on the surgery."

The boy just looked down and began once again comforting his sister.

He walked over to the seat beside his son, and sat then pulled his sons head toward his chest and awkwardly started hugging the boy and his sister, "Whatever you do, don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose, if given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, don't let them get to you, I can't bare to see this same thing happen to you." he said, running his head through his sons hair as silent tears fell onto his suit.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things." he said, and the boy nodded, hugging his sister tighter, the girl wailed, saying that she didn't want to lose mommy, a feeling of dread and hopelessness filled all of their hearts, making the two younger cry, like newborn children, and the older, sitting between them as the three were now on the floor, do his best to try and comfort them and try to convince even himself that everything would be alright.

They went on like this for an hour or so, then the doctor came in the room.

"So how is he?" the boy asked.

"I regret to inform you-" the doctor looked at his clipboard, their hearts sunk, they'd all hoped that it wasn't-"- that he won't be able to leave until next Thursday, the surgery was a success!"

The younger two ran and hugged him, shouting thank you's, the older found himself smiling.

"Would you all like to see him?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes!" shouted the children, Kyoya just nodded his head.

"Right this way." he said, and he ushered them back to the room, he opened the door and allowed the family in.

Upon seeing their mother, the kids ran to the bed and gave him big hugs, Hibari stood at the foot of the bed and watched the small omnivore wake up.

"Mommy! We were so worried!" shouted the little girl as she hugged him tighter.

"Was papa filling your heads with bad things again?" he asked as he patted their heads, "Don't listen to a thing he says, because no matter what he says, you should fall inlove, and get hurt, because despite what Kyoya seems to think-" he continued, shooting a pointed pout at the man in question.

"_Life can do wonderful things."_

~~~~~End.~~~~~~

Sorry~! I'm a sucker for happy endings, eheheheh~~~~!

*Gets hit with tomatoes*

I know that some people hate happy endings, and would prefer happy ones over anything and everything, because I have a friend like that, and I actually wanted to write this for her, but then...I figured she wouldn't like it anyway, so I just kept writing it and ended it like this for my own selfish reasons...

So if you enjoyed review, if you didn't review and tell me what I did wrong, I do take requests, well for oneshots anyway, but that's only if it really catches my attention and I think I can do it justice, if anything is different, I'll have to turn it down.

**REVIEW l**

**~~~~~~~~ v**


End file.
